Field of the Invention
The invention relates to apparatuses for texturing the surface of a brake plate.
Description of the Related Art
Secure brakes being all-important, the use of textured plates to anchor the friction pad is extremely desirable. However, the additional cost of plate texturing limits their real-world use to severe-service and high-end vehicles where the added cost is irrelevant. It would be desirable to lower the cost of texturing brake plates so that more widespread use could be made of this safety feature.